Truck restraining devices of the type contemplated herein are shown in our application entitled "Truck Restraint" U.S. application Ser. No. 860,644, filed on May 7, 1986 assigned to the same assignee, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,542. This type of restraint is mounted in the ground in the driveway in front of a loading dock and requires no further anchoring. The restraint has a low profile so that it is adaptable to any size truck presently operating on the highway.